Kho
History Origin Kho is a young Khund warrior who was taken under the wing of Procanon Kaa the Green Lantern of Space Sector 0422 and now trains in the service of the Green Lantern Corps.Kho Khari was a corporal in the Khund military and daughter of Khari, advisor to the Khund emperor. Still young and impressionable, Kho is somewhat of a fan of Earth's pop-culture, evidentially watch broadcasts of MTV. Kho is particularly interested in the Earth heroine Wonder Woman, who the Khunds call “the Destroyer.” Many statues of Wonder Woman, though depicted more in line with Khundish aesthetics, were built out of respect following her defeat of their warriors. Though she was from Earth, some legends held that Wonder Woman was somehow part Khund. Khundia was threatened by destruction from the alien race known as the Ichor. The invaders would land their ships within a major city, and burrow deep into the ground, leaving no survivors. This was the only form of attack, as the Ichor did not seem to even acknowledge the existence of the Khund. A field surrounding the Ichor ships negated all Khund technology. Aside from their ships, the Ichor had never been seen and the Ichor would only attack civilizations without any allies, such as the hated Khunds. Meeting Wonder Woman Led by Khari, a Khund military force went to Earth to ask assistance from Wonder Woman. Kho was overjoyed to battle Wonder Woman as a tribute to the Destroyer. Once the Khunds explained their need, Wonder Woman was brought to Khundia and met their Emperor. The Khund were not completely honest with Wonder Woman as they neglected to tell her Procanon Kaa, Green Lantern of Space Sector 0422 and enemy of the Khund Empire was guarding the Ichor. It was Khari that gave the order to attack Procanon Kaa’s homeworld, an attack which took the life of Procanon Kaa’s daughter. Wonder Woman was only intended to distract the Green Lantern. When Kho discovered the duplicity, she rushed to Wonder Woman’s side. Her father intended to detonate a radioactive suicide bomb. Khari would rather destroy his homeworld than suffer defeat. Despite his hatred of the Khund, Wonder Woman was able to remind Procanon Kaa of his duty as a Green Lantern and he contained the radioactive blast. As for the Ichor, they had left Khundia convinced by Wonder Woman’s friend Lt. Col. Etta Candy that despite the actions of the Khund, they should not be destroyed in the name of compassion. Procanon Kaa believed he had put his world in jeopardy by aiding the Khund. He was certain they would regroup to attack his world once again. To prevent this, Wonder Woman drew upon the honor of both Kho and Procanon Kaa to create a treaty between their worlds. Procanon Kaa had lost his daughter, Kho had lost her father. Kho would receive a power ring as a member of the Green Lantern Corps, dedicated to preserving the peace. Kho Khari was trained by Green Lantern Lantern Kilowog on Oa and still served with Procanon Kaa. When the population of the planet Talcyion Omega was devoured by the so-called "Serpents of Heaven" under the control of the Citizenry, Kho and Lantern Thulka Re of neighboring Space Sector 0423]] sought to assist Procanon Kaa. They found themseleves attacked, and Procanon Kaa was injured. Kho rescued her mentor and the sole survivor on the planet while Thulka Re sacrificed his life to draw attention from their escape. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Willpower Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Kho/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kho *http://www.comicvine.com/kho/29-53416/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members